Blood Bonds
by RedSand
Summary: Deidara was a vampire hunter, Sasori was a vampire. It was impossible for them to fall in love, right? Sasodei, Kakuhida, yaoi, character death, au.
1. Chapter 1

"**So who is it we're going after tonight Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked, as he and the blond walked down the sidewalk.**

"**He's called Sasori Akasuna un, he and a couple others have been living out of an abandoned warehouse for a few months." He replied, reaching inside his jacket for his machete.**

"**Is he important?" Tobi asked, as they approached the large building.**

"**From all I've heard he's a half breed, so most of the vampire world would shun him un."**

**Tobi opened up his case and took out his special crossbow, cocking and loading it before he and the blond entered. The place was full of crates and boxes, making it a literal maze for the two hunters.**

"**Come on out un, you can't hide here forever!" Deidara shouted trying to stir his enemies.**

"**Well, well…" A voice came from behind them, as they quickly turned to face it.**

**There was a figure in a stark black trench coat with cornrows, standing on one knee staring down on them. His facial expressions couldn't be read from behind his bandana, but he wouldn't be wearing it if was a vampire, would he?**

"**Relax un, it's not you we're after." Deidara said, before the man stood up, another figure walking up behind him.**

**This one had longer black hair, though he had on the same trench coat as the other one.**

"**You might be, we're after you." This one said, flashing his fangs at the two below, as the one from before pulled down his bandana.**

"**Shit Tobi, one of those things has gotta be Akasuna un, get ready!" Deidara yelled, puling his machete out as Tobi nodded and raised his crossbow.**

"**You kids don't stand a chance against us, why don't you just leave, you might even be allowed to live!" The one with cornrows said, as a pair of black wings extended from his back.**

**Tobi flinched a little staring up at the vampires, while Deidara stood perfectly still. The one with longer hair released his own wings, as they both began hovering above where they stood.**

"**No way we're leaving un, we came here to kill and we won't leave till you're both dead!" Deidara yelled, as the figures above them smirked and sped towards them.**

"**Tobi, shoot them un!!" Deidara yelled, as the masked boy shakily aimed and fired at the vampire with cornrows, firing a through and through into his wing.**

**They continued until the injured one landed behind Tobi and grabbed him.**

"**Little fuck, I'm gonna enjoy this…" He said, pulling out a stiletto blade and holding it to Tobi's throat.**

"**Tobi!! Let him go un!" Deidara yelled, pointing his blade at his enemy.**

"**Why should I? We've got you out numbered two to one." He replied, as The other one slowly approached. "Actually, three to one."**

**Deidara wasn't gonna fall for a dumb trick like that, he was a professional vampire hunter, so dumb tricks like that weren't gonna work.**

"**Hiruko, Sandaime, what's going on?" A new voice said, as Deidara felt a body pressed against his.**

**He glanced back to see a new vampire, this one a redhead. The new one draped his arm over Deidara's shoulder, and leant in to whisper to the blond.**

"**I'm Sasori, I want to know who you are and why my friends are attacking you." He said before kissing his neck.**

**At first Deidara figured he'd kiss him for a second then bight him, but after a few seconds without an answer he pulled off.**

"**I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?"**

"**No un…keep going…I'm Deidara…please tell him to let Tobi go…" he muttered before the redhead went back.**

"**I don't have that kind of control over him, you should say goodbye to your friend."**

**Deidara didn't care what the new vampire was doing, he wasn't losing his partner. He dropped his machete and grabbed Sasori's arm, flipping him over his shoulder. He grabbed his blade again, pointing it towards the redhead and glaring at Hiruko.**

"**Let Tobi go or he dies un!" The blond yelled, getting no reaction from his partner's captor.**

**Sasori took advantage of Deidara's lack of attention to him, spinning with one leg jutting out to trip the blond. He collapsed over, as Sasori got up and joined the others.**

"**Hiruko, hurry up and finish him so we can go."**

**Hiruko nodded before dragging the blade across the masked boy's throat, dropping him as the three released their wings.**

"**TOBI!!" Deidara screamed, rushing to the corpse as the vampires took off towards the ceiling, Hiruko smashing open a window and flying out with Sandaime.**

**Sasori lingered around, looking down at the blond regretfully, waving at him before flying out the window after his fellow vampires.**

"**About time, saying bye to your new boyfriend?" Hiruko said as they headed for their backup home, a different warehouse.**

"**Shut up, least I didn't get shot." Sasori replied, Sandaime giggling.**

**#**

"**Tobi…I'm not gonna rest until every one of those bastards is dead!!" Deidara cried, clinging to his lifeless body. "No one else around me is gonna die because of fuckin' vampires, never again!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deidara was soberly walking back to his headquarters, trying to stop himself from crying. Everyday at the academy one of the first rules was always "Just accept a partner's death." But how was it possible? After spending month after month killing satanic beasts that kill innocent people just for food, spending day after day and night after night alone with them, the fact he never started anything romantic with Tobi, well he didn't know. He spent all his time with him sure, but he just never felt that spark.**

**Not like that vampire, not at all. The way he just walked up and kissed him, like he really meant it, he barely wanted it to end. If the redhead had listened to him and stopped Tobi from dieing, well who knows what could've happened.**

**The blond had a lot on his mind, but right now on top of things was reporting back to Kakuzu, his commander. He walked into the building, going straight up the stairs and walking into the scarred-up man's office.**

"**Deidara, you're back, where's Tobi?"**

"**I failed un." The blond replied, taking a seat in front of his desk.**

"**It's…not your fault Dei," Kakuzu replied, leaning back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the head of his cane. "Akasuna was too strong, I should have sent someone else."**

"**Don't blame yourself Kakuzu, it was my fault un, Sasori did something to me…"**

**Usually when Kakuzu heard someone tell them a vampire "did something" to them he'd pull the sword out of his cane and wait for further instructions from the talking stump in their neck. But this time was different. No one has their partner killed then calls the vampire by their first name.**

"**What exactly was it that he did?" Kakuzu asked, leaning forward.**

"**He…he kissed me…he kissed me and I let him Kakuzu, and I **_**liked**_** it un!" The blond yelled, bursting into tears.**

**####**

"**So Sasori, what was with you and the blond earlier?" Hiruko asked, making sure there were no nicks on his stiletto.**

"**I dunno, he was cute, I couldn't resist." Sasori replied, staring up at the ceiling.**

"**And what, you were expecting him to jump on the ground, take off his pants and yell 'fuck being a vampire hunter, make sweet love to me!!' It doesn't work that way, vampires and hunters don't mix too well." Sandaime replied.**

"**From what I recall you're the only vampire here, Sasori and I are half breeds, we can walk in the sun and are immune to crucifixes, just still need to feed on blood." Hiruko replied.**

"**And we're still hunted, so in a way Sandaime's still right."**

"**Yeah but here's what's bugging me, they've probably got info on hundreds of vampires all over the city, why'd they go after one and two half breeds?" Hiruko asked, opening up his wing and folding it over to check out his wound.**

"**Because they probably aren't ready to go after some of the bigger organizations yet and want to kill any stragglers." Sasori replied.**

**####**

"**I'm sorry about that earlier Kakuzu…" Deidara said, a little embarrassed for the scene he made. "You're gonna let me go back after him, right un?"**

**Kakuzu looked at the blond for a second, before opening his desk drawer and staring into it. After a second he took a picture out of it and stared for a couple seconds before carefully putting it back and shutting the drawer back up.**

"**Sorry, but after what he did we'll have to get more Intel on him before we try again, which means he's off limits."**

"**What?! You have to un! What about Tobi!?"**

"**Deidara, do you remember why you became a vampire hunter?" Kakuzu asked, unfazed by the blonde's anger.**

"**Un…"**

"**Do you think your brother would want you charging back at this thing or wait until it's safe and we're positive we can beat him?"**

**Deidara just looked the other way before getting up and leaving.**

**The whole reason he ever became a hunter was to avenge his dead brother, who was a hunter before him. After he was murdered the agency contacted him, inspiring him to join in an attempt to get revenge.**

**He left his commander's office and decided to go home since he wasn't allowed to hunt.**

**He usually didn't mind his commander, he was more lenient than others. There were offices for the vampire hunters all over the world, and at least three he knew of in the city. But Kakuzu was better than most commanders, he was usually nice after someone lost a partner, didn't usually let people go after vampires stronger than them, he looked out for everyone under him. He also had more perks than the average hunter. When someone seriously started badmouthing vampires to him they'd find themselves with a fatal wound. But other than that he was ok.**

**####**

**a/n – This chapter was just supposed to introduce you to different plot details that'll be important later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidara was woken up by his blaring alarm clock, not yet fully prepared to begin his day. He sluggishly got out of bed, walking to his bathroom and starting the shower. He took off his shirt and walked to his sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He only meant to sleepily stare at himself until his shower would get hot, but was in for a full recollection of his partner's death after he noticed the hickey on his neck.**

"**Fuck…" He muttered, staring down and throwing his hand over the red mark.**

**He shook it off, finished getting dressed and walked into his shower. He leaned against the wall, trying to gather is thoughts so he could go through his day.**

'**Why did I like it when he kissed me un? I can't let anyone see this thing…I'll wear my hair down today.'**

**####**

**Deidara wandered down the street, staring at the ground and hoping Kakuzu raised enough info so he could go back after Sasori.**

**His stomach suddenly growled, as he looked down and remembered he forgot to eat breakfast. He didn't have enough time to get anything real, so he figured he'd wait for his day to go on a little further before he got anything.**

**He trekked on to his "office" as the headquarters was disguised as, ready for Kakuzu to give him his assignment.**

"**Deidara," The secretary said, grabbing the blonde's attention. "Kakuzu sama's waiting for you, and by the way, love the hair."**

"**Thanks un, tell him I'm coming." Deidara replied, walking down the hallway to the stitched man's office.**

"**Deidara, come in, I've got your assignment." Kakuzu said, not lifting his eyes from the papers on his desk.**

"**Please tell me you've got more stuff on Akasuna un, I really wanna get this guy!" Deidara said, praying his hopes would come true.**

"**Sorry Dei, nothing new, you'll be-"**

"**What?! I have to get this guy un, for Tobi, or did you forget already?!?"**

"**I didn't forget Deidara, but we need to move on. Would Tobi want you killing yourself or avenging him, try to think clearly for once."**

**Deidara sighed and leaned back in his chair, signaling Kakuzu to finish telling him his work for the day.**

"**As I was saying, you'll be doing some reconnaissance in Little Suna, we've had reports of a group running around."**

"**Kakuzu…tell me how my brother died un…" Deidara muttered, suddenly wishing to know more about his sibling.**

"**Daichi's death…It's not pretty, but here goes. Your brother and I were going to hunt one of this city's strongest, richest, and most influential vampires ever. His name was, or should I say is, Orochimaru. He ran a place called 'Oto' downtown, and we were sent in to take care of him. They honestly thought that two agents, despite being the two best of the district, could take him out. We got in and made it to his office in the back, but after we wiped out his bodyguards we were in no condition to fight him. Daichi said he could do it and charged him but…it didn't take Orochimaru long to kill him. In his last words he told me to run, which I did. For my 'acts of bravery' I was chosen as the new commander, and you know the rest."**

"**Thanks un…" Deidara mournfully said, getting up and walking towards the door. "By the way, who's my backup?" **

"**Sorry Deidara, not enough on hand, unless you want Zetsu."**

**Deidara thought, but decided alone. It was a lot more dangerous yeah, but Zetsu was just way too…Well no real words described him. He was pitch black on one side and pale, sickly white on the other. The two sides would always talk to each other, which is just weird. He had twelve pet Venus fly-traps and every time he came back from hunting his mouth was covered in blood.**

"**I'll manage on my own un" Deidara finished with walking out the door.**

**As the blond left Kakuzu reached inside his desk and pulled the picture out again. He traced it with his finger, staring up at the ceiling and smiling.**

"**This could work, and who knows, it could end different for him…"**


	4. Chapter 4

"**This is always so boring un!" Deidara said to himself while perched up on a building.**

**It was true, reconnaissance was about the most boring thing you could do, since it vary rarely resulted in any action. Usually you just found a spot that looked good and waited for something to happen. Just as he was getting up to leave, he could here footsteps approaching accompanied with a voice.**

"**You're hair looks better when you wear it up."**

**Deidara quickly turned to face the intruder, accidentally tripping and slipping off of the building. Deidara's guest quickly grabbed him and helped him up. The blond was thankful, but that changed when he looked up to see his helper.**

"**You…" Deidara growled, staring at him.**

**It was Hiruko, dressed the same as the night before.**

"**Hmm, you'd think you'd be a little grateful." He smugly replied.**

"**What d'you want un? Killing Tobi not enough?"**

"**I thought you'd be grateful for that too, I could've bit him, then you would've had to kill him." As Deidara thought about it he realized he was right, and that he might not be trying to hurt him. "And it's not what I want, it's what Sasori wants."**

**Sasori…the one thing he couldn't keep out of his mind. Now he was absolutely sure, for whatever reason, he was safe.**

"**What's he want un?"**

"**This isn't exactly the best place to discuss it, how's dinner sound? My treat." Hiruko said, confusing the blond.**

"**Sure un, just don't try anything with me."**

**####**

"**Sandaime, where's Hiruko at?" The redhead asked his underling.**

"**He said he had to take care of something for you, I thought you knew." **

"**No, but as long as he isn't out harassing Dei…" He said, trying to cut himself out before he accidentally spoke his thoughts.**

"**You know, if you really like him just say it, it's not like we'll think any less of you." Sandaime replied, putting a blush on his superiors face.**

"**It's not you I'm worried about, it's the fact he's a hunter. You don't just wake up one morning and decide, 'Oh, I think I'll spend the rest of my life killing vampires!' something fucked him up somewhere along the line, which means me and him aren't gonna happen."**

"**I guess you got a point, but you never know until you try, he did let you kiss him after all." Sandaime replied, deepening Sasori's blush.**

"**Whatever, just tell me when Hiruko gets back."**

**####**

**The vampire and the blond approached the restaurant, just a little diner Hiruko frequented.**

"**Not what I expected when you said dinner un." Deidara said as they entered.**

"**What'd you think, I'd just rip someone's head off and we'd share?" Hiruko replied as he took off his coat and hung it on the rack.**

**Besides his bandana and boots he was wearing a white muscle shirt and a black pair of shorts. He walked the two into a booth in the back, a waitress soon coming and handing them menus.**

"**Same thing as always?" She asked, Hiruko nodding and handing the menu back.**

"**What about your friend here? Need more time?" She asked Deidara, who gave her a quick un as she walked away.**

**He skimmed through the menu, settling on something right as the waitress came back. She handed Hiruko a beer before looking over at him, signaling him to order.**

"**I'll have the shrimp un." He said, handing her his menu.**

"**And to drink?"**

"**Just water un."**

**She nodded and walked off, leaving the two to talk.**

"**So what's Sasori want un?" Deidara asked, getting right to the point.**

"**In a nutshell, you." He answered, opening the bottle and chugging half of it. "He doesn't shut up about you, so could you do us all a favor and see him?"**

"**Why should I see him un? Just to make a few vampires lives easier? Maybe you forgot, but I'm paid to kill your kind un." Deidara replied, Frustrating his host.**

"**Don't play the innocent little hunter now, it's easy to tell you liked that kiss and that you like Sasori, so if not for us do it for yourself."**

**Deidara looked away and grumbled to himself, realizing that Hiruko was right. The only thing he wanted anymore was to be with Sasori, but that wasn't going to be easily accomplished. **

**The waitress suddenly came back, handing Deidara a plate full of breaded shrimp and a glass of water and handing Hiruko a steak and another beer.**

"**Just call if you need anything." She said before walking off.**

"**Steak? Is that what you always order un?" Deidara asked, grabbing one of his shrimp and popping it in his mouth.**

"**Deidara, having a harmless dinner with a vampire is about as dangerous as buying deodorant, as long as Sasori wants you neither me or Sandaime can touch you. Besides, this is the rarest steak in town, nice and bloody."**

**####**

**a/n – I feel like shrimp now…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deidara slowly awoke, yawning and climbing out of bed. He had no idea why, but he felt a little woozy, probably something to do with the shrimp from the previous night.**

**Of coarse, when a vampire loves the steak it's probably not the best idea to order seafood.**

**He climbed out of bed, suddenly feeling a pounding in his head. He slowly wandered into his living room, grabbed his cellphone and dropped to the couch.**

"**Kakuzu?...It's me…Yeah, listen I don't think I'll make it in today…Yeah, I'm feeling pretty shitty…Yeah sorry…I will, thanks, bye."**

**He tossed his phone aside, grabbing the remote and turning on his tv, sitting and watching whatever it was on. It was some VH1 special on Johnny Pinkslip, something he wasn't really interested in at the time. He got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his bottle of aspirin and popping a couple. He went back to the tv, sitting back down and watching. The special ended right as he laid back down, credits rolling by as Nacho Train played.**

**Suddenly his other phone started ringing, dragging him from the tv again. He reached up onto the end table and grabbed it, pressing it to his ear and uttering a small un.**

"**Not going to work today?" a voice asked, one that was faintly familiar.**

"**Who…Who is this un?"**

"**Sandaime, so what's up, you sick or something?"**

"**What the fuck, where are you un, how'd you get this number?" He frantically asked, staring around his apartment.**

"**The next building over, and you're in the phonebook."**

**Deidara couldn't believe the casualness he had, then remembered what Hiruko said the night before.**

"**Ok, why are you watching me un?" He asked, walking to the window and staring at the other building.**

"**Sasori ordered me to, I can send him over if you want."**

"**Really un, you can send him over?" He asked, inadvertently showing a lot of glee in his voice.**

"**Eager aren't we? I'll see what I can do, though he's probably just as eager." Sandaime replied right before ending the call.**

**Deidara smiled and put the phone back, laying back down on the couch before realizing what he'd done. His life was dedicated to killing vampires, and he just asked for one to be sent over in the most uke way possible.**

**He thought, just for a second, that would be a perfect chance to avenge Tobi, but he knew that even if he tried he'd never do it and end up dead himself. Then an idea popped in his idea, he could find out how Sasori really felt, whether he really wanted him or it was just lies and they were trying to kill him, then he'd call Kakuzu and have him do it.**

**####**

"**Sasori, it's Sandaime, the blond wants to see you." The black haired vampire chuckled into his phone.**

"**What?! You talked to him?!?" The redhead shouted at him.**

"**Come on, you know you want to, you don't wanna keep your little mattress kitten waiting do you?" He playfully asked, earning a growl from his leader being hung up on.**

**####**

"**Fuck him…" Sasori mumbled under his breath, slipping his phone into his pocket and walking towards the warehouse's exit.**

**He walked past a snickering Hiruko, flipping him the bird before walking out. He looked around with an annoyed scowl on as he walked into the alley next to his current home. He climbed up the fire escape, walking up to the roof and extending his wings. He took off, knowing exactly where the blond was at all times, and headed for his apartment building. He landed on top of a small building, jumping off of the small roof and walking towards Deidara's building. He walked in, realizing he had no idea where the blond was.**

**Suddenly this little voice popped into his head, telling him exactly where to go. He stepped into the elevator and hit the three button, crossing his arms and staring upwards.**

'**This could be the real thing…I could be in…' He thought right before the elevator stopped.**

**He walked out, glancing down the hallway before walking down it and to the door the voice was calling him to. He knocked, hearing his blond yell "Hold on a second" before the door opened.**

**It was Deidara, the man he'd been waiting for.**

"**Hey, can I come in?" Sasori nonchalantly asked, Deidara nodding and letting him in. The redhead stared at his new surroundings, which seemed like the playboy mansion compared to what he was used to.**

"**Nice place." Sasori said, before Deidara wrapped his arms around him.**

"**I…I really missed you Sasori un…" The blond muttered before Sasori turned around and hugged him back.**

"**I missed you too Dei…" Sasori whispered.**

"**So…What now un?" Deidara asked, staring up at the vampire.**

**Sasori's only response was moving in and kissing the blond. At first Deidara was shocked, but soon kissed back with passion. Sasori managed to push his mouth open with his tongue, using it to explore every crevice of his hunter's mouth. Deidara couldn't help but release a moan into the vampire's mouth, who shortly after broke the kiss for air.**

"…**Bedroom…" Sasori whispered before grabbing and lifting the blond.**

**The blond started a new kiss, Sasori kissing him back and taking control. Deidara pointed down the hallway, Sasori walking them down it. He crashed threw the first door they came to, luckily finding the blonde's bedroom and carried him to the bed. He tossed Deidara on shortly before climbing on and once more starting a kiss. He quickly broke it, getting up on his knees on top of the blond and ripping off his shirt.**

"**Sasori…" Deidara mumbled before the vampire leaned in to see him. "Please be…try and take it easy on me un?"**

**Sasori smiled and pulled Deidara's shirt over his head, tossing it aside and leaning in to whisper to him.**

"**I would never, ever hurt you again Deidara, not after what I've already done." Sasori moved in and kissed his blond for a second before pulling off and sliding down his chest. He quickly reached the blonde's pants, slowly opening them up and pulling out his half hard cock.**

"**Not to bad Dei." Sasori said before slowly stroking it. Once it was all the way hard he released it and wrapped his lips around the head. He slowly ran his tongue around it, listening to his uke's moans before he slowly began sucking it. He was enjoying it almost as much as the blond, the rich smell of Deidara's blood flowing into his nose from the pulsing organ in his mouth. He continued sucking and licking until Deidara gave one last twitch and shot his seed into the vampire's mouth. He pulled off and swished the come around in his mouth for a second before swallowing.**

"**Not the bodily fluid I'm used to, but still pretty good." He said before looking down at the panting blond. He leaned in and gently kissed his neck for a moment, slowly putting him at ease before leaning in to whisper.**

"**Are you ready to start?" He asked, Deidara slowly nodding in response. Sasori finished sliding off Deidara's pants, ripping his own off right after. He climbed onto the blond and lifted his hand to his mouth, ordering him to suck. Deidara slowly and carefully began sucking two of his fingers, coating them evenly in saliva before the redhead pulled them out.**

"**I don't think I could do much better myself." Sasori said before lowering his fingers to the Deidara's entrance. **

"**Sasori…Is this gonna hurt a lot un?" Deidara asked, confusing the redhead.**

"**Is this your first time?" Sasori asked confusedly.**

"**No, it's not that un…It's just been a while, a long while un." Deidara answered, looking away to hide his blush.**

**Sasori smiled and gently pushed his first finger into Deidara's entrance. The hunter gave a short grunt and gripped onto the sheets. The redhead slowly began a steady rhythm of thrusting until he found the blonde's spot, earning a loud moan from him. He slowly pushed in his other finger and thrusted into Deidara's prostate again before he began scissoring him. He went back from moaning to groaning as Sasori pulled his fingers out before lifting up his legs and draping them over his shoulders. He pushed himself in and thrust into his uke's prostate. He started another rhythm of thrusting as he reached down and gripped the blonde's waist, forcing moan after moan and shriek after shriek out of him. He could feel himself coming close and began stroking Deidara's cock, the blond coming first and Sasori just a moment after.**

"**Sasori…" Deidara said as the blond fell on top of him. **

"**Don't say anything Dei, just lay here and let me love you." Sasori replied, grabbing his hunter and pulling him up to him. Deidara grabbed onto his new seme's back and nuzzled into his neck, his form of "I love you too" as they both drifted off to much needed rest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deidara slowly opened his eyes and looked at the figure laying next to him, a vampire that had killed his partner and tried to kill him. But he was still in love.**

"**Sasori un…" He whispered, moving in and kissing him on the forehead before slowly getting out of bed.**

**He loved him, but he needed to talk to Kakuzu before he let their love go any further. After all, keeping it a secret would definitely hurt him eventually.  
****He walked into his bathroom and started the shower, walking in and leaning against the wall as the water flowed across his body.**

####  
**  
****He walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, noticing Sasori had pulled the blanket over his head. The blond smiled before quietly leaving the apartment and heading to see his boss. It wasn't that long of a walk, certainly shorter than he wished it had been. He walked in, not bothering to stop and talk to anyone, not even the secretary, and walked right into Kakuzu's office.**

"**Kakuzu, I need to talk un…" He said before sitting down in front of his desk.**

"**Sure, what's the matter?" Kakuzu asked, leaning back in his chair.**

"**Last night…me and Sasori…I love him un…" Deidara muttered, worried of what Kakuzu would do. Since a couple seconds later his head was still attached he looked up to see his superior smiling.**

"**You're in love huh? Deidara, let me show you something." He said before pulling the picture in his desk out. He looked at it a second before turning it around so the blond could see. It was a picture of Kakuzu holding a shirtless man with slicked back silver hair bridal style.**

"**Who is that un?" Deidara asked as Kakuzu started looking at it again.**

"**His name was Hidan, he was a vampire too, and much more blood thirsty than Sasori. I was supposed to kill him, but we ended up falling in love instead. We had to keep it a secret, but eventually someone found out and he was killed. Deidara, I want you to go and be with Sasori, no matter what it takes, understood?"**

**Deidara nodded and headed back towards the door, though he was quickly stopped by the scar covered man.**

"**Deidara, I just filed the paperwork to have you promoted, so congratulations, you're the new second-in-command of this district." **

"**What? Why un?" He asked, not ungrateful just curios.**

"**Because you've proved that you have to love your enemy, and now you've got the closest ties to the vampire world. So good luck Dei, cause when I'm gone you're gonna be the new district captain." Kakuzu replied before waving Deidara out.**

**Deidara grinned to himself and walked out, since this was turning out to be an alright day. A new lover, a promotion, and Kakuzu was fine with everything and had a vampire lover himself! Deidara was now happy that he could get home quick and to his lover.**

"**Hidan…It's getting unbearable down here without you." Kakuzu said while slipping his picture into his pocket. "That's why I chose him, he knows what it's like, even though the vampire's his seme. Hidan, I've got someone to take over for me now, which means I can finally be with you, I'm coming Hidan, you here me?" Kakuzu said, getting out of his chair and down to his knees. He pulled his sword out of his cane and positioned it at his abdomen, staring up at the ceiling before plunging the blade through himself.  
****A small trickle of blood poured out of his mouth as he twisted the blade around, disemboweling himself before slowly pulling the blade back out and falling to the ground.  
**"**Get ready Hidan…I'm comin' for ya babe!" Kakuzu groaned before dieing, a satisfied grin on his face.**

**####**

"**Sasori un, I'm back." Deidara said while walking into his apartment. **

"**Hey, where ya been?" Sasori asked, sitting and watching tv naked.**

"**Nowhere, so what you been up to un?" Deidara asked, walking over and sitting on his bare lap. **

"**Waiting on you Dei, I missed you." Sasori purred before nuzzling into the blonde's neck.**

"**Hmm, wait Sasori un…" Deidara moaned as said vampire started kissing.**

"**What's wrong Dei, am I making you uncomfortable?" Sasori asked as he pulled off.**

"**No Sasori, just promise you won't bite me unless I say you can, please?" Deidara asked, starting to gently rub himself against his Sasori's groin.**

"**Of coarse Dei, I wouldn't dare." Sasori replied, trying to suppress a moan as his cock slowly grew. "So I suppose this means you're horny?"**

"**I just got a big promotion Sasori, I wanna celebrate!" Deidara said before Sasori pushed him onto his back.**

"**Well if it's your celebration then you shouldn't have to do any of the work now should you?" Sasori asked before planting a deep kiss on the blond.**


End file.
